


Roses

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray actually really loves growing roses. (Combined with the making rainbow roses prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Ray likes the way they look, their smell, how, when it’s breezy, they sway in the wind. But most of all, he loves the fact that they look delicate and fragile… But grab that motherfucker in the wrong place and their thorns will pierce you like a sword made out of assholes and the strongest metal known to man combined. And that shit would hurt. But Ray knew how to grab them and where, he was gentle and rarely ever got pricked by his flowers.

Joel on the other hand… was impatient, rough, and just wanted to get shit done. Ray like to enjoy his roses and Joel just saw them as a chore. So Ray would garden alone usually, but today he had an audience of one. Unfortunately, his audience member was an impatience baby, and Ray could feel the flowers in his hand wilt before him everytime Joel would ask if he needed help. Ray would decline, only to be met with a pouting Joel.

“But Ray,” he would whine, “Don’t you think we should bond over this?” Ray would roll his eyes, he knew Joel was just offering help so he would get done faster and Ray would go into the house. But Jesus fucking Christ Ray was going to make their backyard the prettiest backyard in the whole God damned neighborhood.

Ray huffed, “If you want to help so badly, then do what I say  _okay Joel?_ ” Joel nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a pot filled with flowers. Ray lurched forward and grabbed the pot out of Joel’s hand. “Did I say to do that?” Joel shook his head no and Ray thrusted a small shovel into Joel’s hands. “Dig circular holes in the line I’ve started. Can you manage that?”

“Yeah I can manage,” Joel said bitterly as he stuck his tongue out at Ray and made a face.

“Who’s the older one here?” Ray chuckled as Joel made the holes and Ray filled them up with the flowers. At the end of the day, when the backyard now had a line of red and white roses, Ray look proud of what they did.   
“See that wasn’t so bad,” he teased at Joel.

“Can we go inside now?” Joel answered back, bouncing on his heels as he took Ray’s hand and lead him back inside. Ray foresaw this, the child like impatience, but smirked at it nonetheless. His smile grew twice as big when he saw the sight in front of him. There were a half a dozen red roses in a white vase with gold trimming and a gold bow to match on the kitchen counter.

“Do you like it?” Joel said with a grin as Ray pulled him into a hug and muttered an  _‘I love them_ ’ into Joel’s chest. Joel then said that there was more and pulled two long stemmed white roses from out of a cabinet within reach. Ray looked at him, both the roses in hand when Joel also took out four bottles of dye, one blue, one red, one violet and one yellow.

“Rainbow roses, I think it would be fun to make some.” Ray beamed at him as he set the roses down on the counter, and pulled Joel into a kiss. It was filled with love and passion and Joel responded with just as much enthusiasm. When they broke away, Ray got four glasses and filled the dye into them and then filled them with water while Joel cut the stems up into four sections. But then Ray froze. Why was Joel being so nice?

“Joel?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you do?”

“What? I can’t be nice and loving and shower you with flowers because you’re wonderful for no reason?”

Ray thought about it for a moment. “What did you do?” He repeated.

Joel huffed, “Nothing.” He grumbled, “You know I’m not getting any younger…” He started with that shit again. Ray grabbed him by the shirt.

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re old or not. I like you. You don’t have to randomly give me things to keep me here. I’m here because I love you, you asshole. I’m not complaining about the free shit, but man your worrying makes me worry and I fucking hate that.” Joel nodded. They had the same conversation over and over again.

“Are we gonna gay up these roses or what?” So they got back at the task on hand, Joel humming when Ray would get frustrated about the stems not being flexible enough to put them into separate bowls. They did, however, howl with laughter when the red dye spilled on them both making it look like they just committed a murder.

 

It was moments like this that made Ray realize how much he loved Joel. (He loved him more than red roses but he never said that out loud, he’s got a reputation to withhold and those rose fuckers get jealous easily.)

"I made a stupid bet with Burnie and lost 500 dollars."

"You did  _what_?”

Okay. Now the roses had an advantage over Joel.


End file.
